Untitled
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Di dunia ini tidak ada yg namanya kebetulan, yg ada hanya keharusan yg tak terelakkan./"Takdir itu terbagi dua, Sakura—"/SasuSaku. Fluff, maybe./For poppipo. RnR?


"Sasuke-_kun_…," kamu berucap pelan seraya meletakkan bolpoinmu di sembarang tempat.

"Apa?" tanyanya—Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptop yang saat ini sedang menampilkan program _microsoft word_.

Seakan tak terima dengan responsnya yang terkesan seadanya, kau pun mengembuskan napas kesal. "Sampai kapan aku harus menandatangani kertas-kertas ini?"

Rentetan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutmu beberapa saat yang lalu sepertinya sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. "Perlukah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, Ketua?"

_Great_! Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan.

"Tidak perlu!" kau berseru sambil mengambil kembali bolpoin yang tadi kauletakkan. "Lihat saja, aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini lebih cepat daripada kau, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn, kalau kau kalah, kau harus memberiku sebuah ciuman di pipi," balasnya singkat.

Kamu mendengus kesal. "Baiklah! Tapi jika aku yang menang … kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama satu minggu. Bagaimana?"

"Hn."

_Awas kau, Sasuke -_kun_!_ batinmu seraya menorehkan tanda tanganmu di atas selembar kertas yang berisikan surat izin pemakaian aula.

_**Untitled by **_Lrynch Fruhling

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**For **__poppipo; thanks for everything, Alya!:*_

_**.**_

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_, aku menjadi kekasihmu ini hanya kebetulan atau takdir?" tanyamu sembari menggoyangkan tangan kananmu—berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal yang menjalar.

"Takdir."

"Kita saling menyukai itu takdir atau kebetulan?" sebuah pertanyaan lagi-lagi meluncur dari mulut mungilmu, membuat ia—Sasuke—merotasikan batu obsidiannya.

"Itu adalah sebuah keharusan, Sakura," jawabnya, lagi—namun jawabannya kali ini membuatmu tersipu malu.

"Lalu … jika nanti kita—"

"Berhentilah menghujamku dengan pertanyaan konyolmu, Sakura. Dengar, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanya takdir. Mengerti, 'kan? Kembali bekerja," perintahnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Kamu menghela napas panjang.

"Haah, baiklah, baiklah. Aaa, satu pertanyaan lagi, Sasuke-_kun_," tawarmu sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukmu.

"Hn?"

_Emerald_-mu berkilat senang ketika ia melontarkan sebuah kata bermakna ambigu tersebut. "Kalau dulu aku berhenti menyukaimu … itu takdir atau kebetulan?"

Ia terdiam, sedangkan kau tersenyum nakal.

"… Kebetulan," jawabnya setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

Nada bicaranya terkesan pasti. Akan tetapi di balik kepastian itu, pastilah terselip sebuah ragu—setidaknya ini menurutmu.

"Lho? Tadi katamu tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapmu seraya merapikan tumpukkan kertas yang menggunung di hadapanmu.

"Takdir itu terbagi dua; takdir absolut dan takdir relatif. Kebetulan itu termasuk ke dalam takdir relatif…."

Oh, pintar sekali kau memutar balikkan ucapanmu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Kau membagi tumpukkan kertas tersebut menjadi tiga bagian, kemudian mengambil tiga buah plastik bening yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatmu duduk. "Lalu?"

"Takdir relatif itu akan membawamu ke takdir absolut, yang tak lain adalah takdirmu yang sebenarnya, Sakura," ucapnya, kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang kini menyuguhkan sebuah halaman yang biasa diakses oleh para lelaki.

"Memangnya kau tahu takdir absoulutku, hei, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kau menatap kekasihmu dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

"Hn, takdir absolutmu cuma satu, Sakura. Sini kuberitahu," tuturmu seraya memintaku mendekatkan telingaku dengan mulutmu.

"Takdirmu adalah—"

—_**menjadi milikku selamanya. Ya, selamanya.**_

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

….Fine, kau tahu kalo drabble ini mengerikan banget ;; Ya, tapi semoga feel-nya dapet ya ._.9

Thanks udah mau baca drabble ini :")

Deskripsi sedikit? Sengaja :P

Lalu, kata-kata Sasuke yang **'di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanya takdir' **itu aku ambil dari quotes di twitter dg sedikit revisi. Quotes aslinya itu ini: "Di dunia ini tidak ada yg namanya kebetulan, yg ada hanya keharusan yg tak terelakkan." Ichihara Yuuko. (xxxHolic)

Sekian catatanku. Terima kasih (lagi) uda mau baca drablle-ku

Jangan tekan tombol back dulu ya~ setelah ini ada _**omake**_ biar gak ada plothole-nya XD

.

.

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

Tak bisa dipungkiri, bisikan singkat yang diucapkan olehnya beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil—sangat berhasil malah—membuatmu tersipu malu. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama dikarenakan saraf pusatmu kembali teringat tantanganmu.

"Selesai!" Sebuah senyuman kemenangan terukir jelas di wajahmu tatkala kau berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi kautempati.

"Kau kalah, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau kalah! _Yay_!" serumu, lagi. Dia—Sasuke—hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"_Baka_," ia berujar pelan.

Keningmu berkerut samar. "Maksudmu?"

Sebagai jawaban, ia merotasikan laptopnya dengan tujuan agar kau dapat melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan daritadi.

Bola matamu membulat tatkala indera penglihatanmu merekam layar laptopnya. "K-au … sejak kapan kau bermain _game_?"

Seulas seringai terlukis. "Sejak tadi. Jadi mana ciumannya?"

"Ciuman? Ciuman apa coba? Ayo pulang!" ucapmu seraya memalingkan wajahmu yang saat ini sudah semerah tomat.

"Hn? Kau tidak mau mencium pipiku?" ujarnya dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Kamu memincingkan matamu ketika _emerald-_mu dan _oynx_-nya bertemu. "Tidak akan pernah!"

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu."

_**Cup.**_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat mulus di pipi kirimu, membuatmu terlonjak kaget. "Sa … Sasuke-_kun_? Kau … apa yang kaulakukan pada pipi suciku?"

"Hn? Tentu saja menciummu."

"_Baka _Sasuke-_kun_!"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_**Review and Concrit, please?**_


End file.
